onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Cricket
Thief |species = Human Cricket |gender = Male |status = Alive |haircolor = Red None |eyecolor = Blue Black |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Raphael Sbarge Adam Young |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Jiminy Cricket, currently known as Dr. ArchibaldFile:210MainEntrance.png "Archie" Hopper and formerly known as Pickpocket, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge and co-star Adam Young. Jiminy Cricket is based on the Talking Cricket from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio, and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Pinocchio. Archie Hopper is an allusion to Roger Radcliffe from the Disney film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. History Later that evening, Jiminy's parents begin another one of their schemes. After a young couple, Donna and Stephen, offer them hospitality for the evening, his parents warn about an approaching plague. The couple forfeits many of their valuables to pay for the "cure" Jiminy's parents have. As they leave, he is fed up with his parents' actions and throws Rumplestiltskin's potion onto them, which has no effect. Jiminy realizes his parents switched the potion and gave it to the couple. He rushes into the home to see they have already been transformed into wooden puppets as the couple's young son, Geppetto, arrives home. Jiminy is horror-stricken to learn the boy is the same child he spoke to that day in the rain. Devastated by guilt, he desperately wishes on a blue star for his mistake to be undone. The Blue Fairy comes to his aid and, though she cannot reverse the damage, Jiminy wants to atone by living as a talking cricket and guiding the boy. She works her magic to turn him into just that as Jiminy assumes a new life as Geppetto's lifelong companion as he grows up. Many years later, the seven dwarves ask Jiminy for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life as she had become cold and cruel from drinking Rumplestiltskin's forgetting potion. When he presents himself to Snow, she expresses disgust at the sight of "vermin" and tries to swat him away. Though Jiminy tries to be the voice of reason, he indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen. After Snow ties Prince Charming to a tree so he doesn't get in the way of her mission, Jiminy loosens his bonds by chewing through the rope. In the nick of time, Charming then stops Snow's arrow from hitting the Queen and restores her to her old self with true love's kiss. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother's birthday, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Within her castle, Regina sees this and begins crushing Snow White's heart. At once, Snow stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure in her chest. When Snow reaches the last layer and pulls on her shirt collar, Jiminy flies out from beneath the fabric and falls onto the table. The dwarves roar in laughter over this, before a tipsy Jiminy attempts to stand up, only to sway dizzily. From this, Regina realizes the heart she has is not Snow White's, and that someone switched it out. After Snow and Charming capture the Evil Queen, which ends the war, the war council discusses what to do with her. Jiminy advises Snow to consider killing the Queen since she will never change from her dark ways. Snow doesn't want to, but the other war council members agree the Queen must be punished for her crimes, and sentence her to death. At the public execution, Jiminy watches the former Queen give her last, scathing words to everyone before being blindfolded as the Blue Fairy fires multiple arrows at him. Just before the arrows touch the Queen, Snow calls the execution off. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next morning, Jiminy is with Geppetto and his adoptive son Pinocchio in their woodwork shop, where Geppetto sings about Pinocchio helping him build a toy and how proud of him he is. Jiminy then happily chimes in with his own cricket chirps. By the following day, everyone forgets that they ever sang, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. On one day, Jiminy is subjected to a prank by Pinocchio when he is tied inside a cuckoo clock, causing him to pop out whenever the clock chimes on the hour. Pinocchio finds it humorous but quickly shows remorse to the Blue Fairy since she told him before he can only stay human by being good. Bringing news of the Queen's curse, the Blue Fairy asks for Geppetto's help by telling him of an enchanted tree, much like the one Pinocchio was fashioned from, which could save them. She shows them the tree states it can save two people and tells them about the plan to bring a pregnant Snow to a land without magic so she can guide her daughter, who will be the Savior of the curse. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to Pinocchio since he was not always a real boy, but the Blue Fairy cannot answer his question because magic works differently in that land. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio, which Jiminy objects to. Instead, Geppetto angrily states that Jiminy can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents, but can start by staying out of his business. At yet another council meeting, Jiminy suggests they should battle against the Evil Queen's curse, but this subject is dropped once the Blue Fairy parades in with the enchanted tree as Geppetto offers to carve a magic wardrobe out of it so Snow White, while still pregnant, can journey to another world and be unaffected by the curse. When the Dark Curse is enacted and quickly spreading throughout the land, the Blue Fairy comes to Geppetto again and tells him to forget their deal, and since Snow is currently in early labor, both mother and daughter must go through the wardrobe together. She stresses the child must have a mentor in the new land, but Geppetto disregards what the Blue Fairy says, and makes preparations to send his son through the wardrobe first. As a farewell, Jiminy warns Pinocchio to watch out for temptation in this new world. }} Every day for ten years under the curse, Archie greets Mary Margaret on a daily basis as Pongo barks at her, however, this pattern is broken one day when Regina and Mary Margaret call for his and Pongo's help in tracking John Doe, who is sleep-walking through the woods. They begin to give up and return to town, but Mary Margaret insists that they haven't searched everywhere yet. Suspecting Mary Margaret is "awake" and fully aware of her past life as Snow White, Regina suggests that Archie search the mines. After Archie has gone to the mines, Regina threatens to detonate the tunnel and kill the psychiatrist unless Mary Margaret comes clean to her, though she becomes distracted when Archie returns with Marco, Granny, Walter, Mr. Clark and Doc, which allows Mary Margaret to flee unnoticed. Moments after Mary Margaret and John Doe drink a potion to recurse themselves, Archie and the other townspeople with him find them in the woods. Ever fearful of the mayor, Archie is nervous when called for an in-person meeting with Regina and assumes he did something to incur her anger again. He can’t help noticing she has something on her mind, though Regina claims to be very happy with her life. Reluctantly, she finally admits to being devoid of emotion, which he calls a "hole in her heart". Archie believes she wants something more in life than just work, and when Regina mentions how a child once made her happy, he agrees that children can bring much meaning to life. This prompts Regina to adopt a baby boy, naming him Henry, though she shares her fears to Archie about her child’s birth mother coming out of the woodwork one day. He advises her to stop worrying about the past and enjoy her present life with Henry. When Henry begins having imaginative theories about the town being cursed by an Evil Queen, Regina sends him to Archie's office for therapy sessions. The day of a usual session with Archie, Henry disappears to Boston and brings his birth mother, Emma, to Storybrooke with him. When they reach the town and get out of the car, Archie approaches to ask where Henry has been. The boy lies and says he had a field trip, to which Archie states that being untruthful means giving into one's dark side. On Emma's prompting, he gives her Regina's home address so she can take Henry home. The next day, Archie is out on the streets with Pongo when he notices the clock tower has begun to work. He marvels at the phenomenon as the clock has not moved for as long as anyone can remember. Coerced by Regina, Archie is forced to play along in one of her schemes to drive Emma out of town and away from Henry. He talks to Emma about Henry's fascination with fairy tales and urges she must never use the word "crazy" as it could damage him. Archie discloses that fairytales are Henry's way of coping with personal problems such as his difficult relationship with Regina. Then, he gives her Henry's therapy file. When she questions why he is violating patient confidentiality, Archie simply says Henry talks about her a lot. After she is gone, he reports to Regina via phone that everything went smoothly. At a later time, Archie has another scheduled session with Henry, who is too glum to talk, until Emma bursts into the room. He begins apologizing to her for his actions earlier, which she accepts hastily and goes to speak to Henry. As it is, Henry previously overheard Emma tell Regina that he is "crazy". Emma regains Henry's trust by telling him she told Regina what was necessary to throw her off their trail as they work to break the curse. Henry quickly recovers from this little bout of drama and resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest as Jiminy Cricket. One day, a large earthquake rumbles through Storybrooke; causing a sinkhole to collapse. Like the other townspeople, Archie goes to the site of the destruction to see what is going on while Regina attempts to calm everyone down. He is called to the sidelines, along with Emma, as Henry implies to them that there might be something down in the tunnels to prove the curse is real. Regina intervenes to shoo Emma away and have a word with Archie. She demands him to quash Henry's wild imagination, or else he will be out of a job. Conflicted and anxious about what he must do, Archie neglects to cancel lunch with his friend, Marco, when Henry arrives for another therapy session. The boy shows Archie a flashlight and some candy bars he plans to bring with him to the mines while searching for proof of the curse. Bluntly, Archie puts a stop to his plans and refers to what Henry believes in as a "delusion". This crushes Henry's spirits and he runs away from the office in a distraught state. Shortly after, Emma confronts him over this, so he defends his decision until they receive news that Henry is nowhere to be found. Horrified, Archie realizes Henry ventured into the mines. They arrive there to search just as an earth tremor shakes the mine. Archie deliberately dives into the entrance just moments before it collapses and finds Henry inside. They venture into an old elevator, using it to reach the surface, but the vehicle jams halfway up. Henry apologizes for being reckless as Archie is also remorseful for his own harsh words earlier. In truth, he doesn't really think Henry is crazy, and though Regina is extremely protective, it's perfectly fine to have an imagination. In turn, Henry inspires Archie to change into the person he wants to be rather than listening to other people all the time. They discuss Henry's fairytale theory and his firm belief that there simply has to be more to the world. Suddenly, Emma is lowered down on a harness to bring them up. Archie almost falls with the collapsing elevator but latches on to Emma's foot with his umbrella. At the surface, Archie wastes no time setting things right by rejecting Regina's previous request. He threatens her with a future custody battle, in which he will vouch for Regina's mistreatment of Henry and ensure she will be separated from her son. After Sheriff Graham's death, Emma decides to run for the position against Regina's chosen candidate, Sidney. A few days prior to the electoral debate, Regina's office mysteriously catches on fire, with Emma saving her from the burning building. When Granny suggests using photos of the rescue as campaign posters for Emma, Archie agrees to help by getting a photo. On the day of the debate, Archie makes a speech on the stage of town hall, in which he asks the townspeople to listen to each candidate with an open mind and to vote based on their conscience. He then introduces both Emma and Sidney by name before joking that their surnames, Glass and Swan, which sound like something a decorator would make them buy. Archie chuckles at his own humor, but upon seeing his audience has no reaction to his words, he moves on to allow Sidney to make his opening statement. When it is Emma's turn, she admits the fire was a set-up by Mr. Gold, who agreed to support her in the race but that she didn't know the lengths he would go to ensure she would win. Archie later joins Mary Margaret at the diner, where Regina reveals to Emma that she won the election because people were impressed by her standing up to Mr. Gold. One of Storybrooke's residents, Kathryn, goes missing as her husband, David, suffers from blackouts and memory gaps. Though the phone records show he had a conversation with Kathryn on the night of her disappearance, he cannot recall anything. Archie assists David to access the memories by putting him in a relaxed state of mind. David begins to remember his conversation with Kathryn but also has a recollection of something far more sinister—Mary Margaret's desire to kill someone. Shocked, he bolts out of the office without telling Archie what he saw. One day, to his surprise, Archie finds Mr. Gold outside the office door. Mr. Gold opens up about the son he parted with on bad terms, and since then they've been separated for years. He also suspects his son is still angry at him over the past and therefore is unsure how to make things right. Archie suggests Mr. Gold be honest and ask for forgiveness from his son as there is no other way to patch up a broken relationship. In an attempt to prove the curse is real, Henry takes a bite out of an apple turnover, originally given by Regina to Emma, and falls under the Sleeping Curse. In a few hours' time, he passes away. Emma comes to say goodbye and unintentionally uses true love's kiss, reviving Henry, but also breaking the curse. As Archie walks out of his office, he looks on in surprise when his pre-curse memories return. }} In the aftermath of the Wraith attack, the townspeople gather to distribute supplies and offer shelter accommodations. He and numerous others are unsure of what to do and plead for help from David, who has taken on the role of temporary sheriff. When news spreads that anyone crossing the town line will lose their Enchanted Forest memories, the citizens begin to panic. David promises to come up with a plan and for everyone to regroup at the town hall in two hours' time so he can share it with them. Archie approaches Regina outside her house, offering to be a listening ear to her problems, but she scoffs at the fact his Ph.D. was given to him by the curse. After two hours, Archie and many others await David at town hall. Instead, a magically invigorated Regina storms in to demonstrate her authority with it. Archie tries to calm down Regina with words, but she ignores him and continues terrorizing them until Henry goes home with her. Much later, Archie decides to risk leaving town and lose his Enchanted Forest memories if it means getting away from Regina. At the border, David blocks everyone's cars from progressing. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. In an effort to better herself for Henry, Regina begins therapy with Archie. Though she has only refrained from magic for two days, she is struggling to not use it. As they begin their session, Dr. Whale breaks into the office and demands that Regina sends him home. Regina states she cannot, and Archie sternly orders him out of his office, to which Dr. Whale angrily leaves. Archie asks Regina if she is holding onto anything from the past that should be let go of. She confesses to preserving the corpse of her true love, Daniel, in the hopes he can be brought back. Gently, Archie suggests that moving on is not possible until the past is let go. Unable to accept this, Regina abruptly leaves to go home. At a later time, Regina returns to Archie's office and she admits to using magic on the same day. With compassion, Archie welcomes her into his office. On the night of Emma and Mary Margaret's safe return from the Enchanted Forest, a celebration is held at the diner. Prior to this, Archie mentions to Emma how much progress Regina has been making in therapy, and her willingness to change for Henry. This prompts Emma to invite Regina to the party. The day after, Archie is confronted by Regina at the dock about what he told Emma despite that everything was supposed to be confidential. Regina walks away and tells him it's a good thing she stopped using magic, or else he might not be unscathed. In the evening, Archie allows Regina into his office, but quickly discovers it is her mother, Cora, in disguise. He is kidnapped by her and taken captive on a ship so Hook can interrogate him for information about everyone in town. While undergoing physical torture at the hands of Hook, Archie refuses to give up information about Mr. Gold's weakness, Belle, until he is at his breaking point. After extracting what he needs from Archie, Hook leaves him tied up below deck. Belle discovers the ship and wanders below deck, finding and freeing Archie. She urges him to hurry back into town, which he does and heads straight to Mary Margaret's apartment to notify them that he is alive and unharmed. Because of the impending doom of an activated trigger set to destroy Storybrooke and its inhabitants, David teams up with a realigned Hook to steal back the remaining magic beans from Greg and Tamara, Mary Margaret and Henry gather up some of the townspeople, including Archie, to wait at the diner in preparation to leave Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook return with one bean, but Henry is unwilling to leave behind Regina, who is working to slow down the trigger. When Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through a portal, Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan. Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do as everyone follows in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Belle, after seeing Mr. Gold go to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara, tells them about the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey, Mr. Clark and Walter to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, but nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, at the diner, Archie talks to Belle about her fears that Mr. Gold will die while trying to save Henry. Belle deeply wishes to help save the boy, though Archie thinks she did more than enough by protecting Storybrooke. To Belle, pouring a potion over rocks is not considered much in her own eyes. Archie realizes she wants to be a hero and highlights that by enacting the spell, the bad guys are kept out of town. Belle doesn't truly believe anyone is coming to town and concludes the reason she wasn't on the ship to Neverland is because Mr. Gold doesn't need her. Suddenly, Leroy pops in with a guest, Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Archie gathers at the border with a handful of residents, where he comforts Belle as she grieves losing Mr. Gold, who sacrificed his life to kill Pan. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair departs in the yellow bug, Archie and the others watch them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} Faced with the threat of the Wicked Witch, Snow White and Prince Charming discover from the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, that their only hope of defeating her is with Emma's magic. Thus, Snow White casts another curse to take everyone back to Storybrooke so she can find Emma. Before it comes into effect, the Wicked Witch intervenes by adding a forgetting potion that will cause all to lose their memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. The curse then engulfs everyone, including Jiminy, and returns them to Storybrooke. }} Regina, after bestowing Henry with a kiss of true love, breaks the second curse. Like everyone else, Archie regains his lost memories of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Archie joins the crowd of party goers. He listens with rapt attention as the couple announces they are naming their son after a true hero: Neal. Later that night, Archie oversees Belle and Mr. Gold's wedding as the officiant who marries them. At Mary Margaret's first town conference as the new mayor, Archie attends and quickly brings up a matter on the meeting agenda about an ice wall. Though Mary Margaret wants to discuss other things first, Leroy rallies the attendees, including Archie, into agreeing that they should hear about the ice wall first. Calmly, Mary Margaret explains the wall is not dangerous, though it does surround the entire town. The news causes dismayed shouting among the crowd, which startles baby Neal. When Leroy questions who created the wall, Mary Margaret tells them about Elsa and reassures them that she is not an enemy. However, some of the townspeople have already formed a negative opinion, as Leroy recalls his frozen truck and Granny remembers the snow monster; two incidents which were Elsa's doing. As both David and Mary Margaret try to ease the worried citizens, Robin Hood's wife, Marian, suddenly collapses from an apparent freezing spell. Later, outside the diner, Leroy voices fears about the town possibly being frozen by Elsa since he believes Marian's affliction is also Elsa's doing. Archie disagrees, believing they can't blame someone without proof, but Leroy insists Elsa's freezing power is enough evidence as it is. As they all walk past the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, they fail to notice the real culprit smile in satisfaction. On the street, Archie sees Mary Margaret struggling to cradle Neal in one arm and attempting to close the stroller with the other. Considering everything she's taken on recently, being a mother, becoming mayor as well as dealing with the ice problem, he expresses concern for her. Mary Margaret insists she can handle it and then talks about not wanting to miss anything with Neal since he'll grow up fast. In turn, Archie remarks she missed that with Emma, to which Mary Margaret, surprised by his assessment of her, states that she didn't remember scheduling a session with him. Ever the helpful therapist, Archie gently advises that she doesn't have to be with Neal during every waking moment and that her son will be all right even when she isn't there, which will help her, too. }} Sometime later, Emma shows up at Archie's office for a therapy session, but she has trouble talking about what's on her mind. Archie assures her that she's in a safe space to talk, and only then, Emma admits that her tremors also come with a vision of an upcoming battle with an unknown enemy. Emma relates more details in the vision, in which she nearly wins the battle, but her hand starts shaking, giving her opponent the chance to fatally wound her. Archie advises that the more she talks about this, the less it will haunt her, to which she asks if she should tell her family. When Archie inquiries about why she hasn't told them yet, she explains that they'd tell her to stop worrying about the issue and let them take care of her instead. He asks what is wrong with her family protecting her, and Emma tells him that she should be doing the protecting since she is the savior. Once again, Archie prompts her with a question, this time about why the savior isn't allowed a day off. Emma is dismayed over this, because being the savior is a big part of her identity, and she doesn't know who she is without it. He suggests that she can explore her identity outside the savior label, but Emma declines, instead wanting him to help her stop the vision from coming true. To this, Archie gently voices his belief that she is having an identity crisis, however, Emma disagrees and leaves the office. Later in the day, Archie has a four o'clock appointment with Bashful, who tells him about the arrival of the Evil Queen, the dark side of Regina who is now a separate entity from her. Emma returns later to apologize to Archie, agreeing that it would be best to tell her family about her vision, but she can't yet. She discloses her theory about the enemy in her vision possibly being Regina because the Evil Queen threatened to tear them all apart. To this, Archie questions if the person she truly fears is Regina or the Queen. During Archie's session with Leroy, Emma comes in to get more advice. Archie decides to cut Leroy's session short so he can help Emma. After Leroy has left, Emma talks about feeling happy with her life now, but that she keeps thinking about the vision and how her happiness will come to an end one day. Archie suggests she shouldn't stop living because life is uncertain, to which Emma relates that her happiness feels like an illusion and that she wants to ask Hook to move in with her, but she hasn't since she knows how things will end for her in the vision. Archie changes her perspective by telling her that life can be about how she lives it, not how she ends it. While Archie leads Pongo along on a leash, he follows Emma through the woods to convince her not to seek out the Oracle and to instead continue her sessions with him. Emma declines because her vision and hand tremors still haven't stopped despite how many times she's been to therapy. They find the Oracle is already dead, and upon seeing someone run away from the scene of the crime, Emma chases down this person. Later, Archie returns to his office, where the Queen is waiting for him. She presses him for information about the vision that Emma has been having, but he refuses to tell her anything. The Queen then decides to disguise herself as Archie in order to get the truth from Emma herself, while the real Archie is held hostage at Zelena's house. Archie tries to reason with Zelena by insisting she doesn't have to follow the Queen's orders and can be whoever she wants to be without standing in anyone's shadow, however, this irritates Zelena, who is sick of his psychoanalytic nonsense. Still disguised as Archie, the Queen learns Emma's secret and "accidentally" reveals it to Emma's family as a way to drive a wedge between all of them. Zelena eventually releases Archie from his bonds, but only to let him tend to baby Robin. When the Queen returns, she persuades Zelena to come with her for a girls' day out and threatens Archie with a death sentence if he doesn't take care of Robin while they are gone. As an extra preventive measure, Zelena enacts a barrier spell to keep Archie from leaving the house. Archie is later transformed into a cricket by Zelena, who has fully embraced her darker side. After becoming a cricket, Archie becomes trapped in a small cage hanging over baby Robin's crib. After figuring out that the Evil Queen kidnapped Archie, Snow, David, and Regina head to Zelena's house to free him. While Regina distracts the Evil Queen and Zelena by gloating that the Queen's attempt to drive a wedge in the family failed, Snow and David sneak into the house and set Archie free from the cage, allowing him to fly out the window. At some point, Archie regains his human form. Surprised when Hook pays him a visit, he learns Killian is worried that David still views him as the hardened and bloodthirsty pirate he used to be, and fears he won't have his blessing if he proposes to Emma. Archie praises Hook for changing from his old ways, even if he has doubts about David seeing it. He encourages him not to waste time since life is precious and short, and if he wants David's opinion, he can simply ask him. At the diner, Archie notices Hook's choice of drink, rum, when it's still so early in the morning. Hook, in turn, comments on Archie's office being closed as the reason why he went for the rum. When Archie asks if things went badly with David, Hook explains he got David's approval about Emma, however, he's since learned something about his past that might cause Emma to reject his marriage proposal. Killian also mentions no one knows the secret except for him and he could very well take it with him to the grave. Archie questions if he means to do this, but Hook admits he won't because he actually wants to be honest with Emma. Killian is hung up thinking about Emma's rejection if she knows the truth, but Archie points out that the fact he is willing to honest is a sign he has changed. Whether Emma will be able to see this change or not, Archie urges him to find out soon. Archie, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake, though Leroy expresses concern over her uncertainty about whether it will actually work. Despite this, Emma, Hook, and Regina each take a sip, soon being followed by Archie and the other citizens. Although everyone falls asleep as Snow and David wake up, they soon awaken afterward, proving that Regina's plan worked. Before the Black Fairy's curse arrives, Archie officiates Emma and Hook's wedding by marrying them at the altar. After the ceremony, he joins in with singing with everyone else, including Marco, about a happy beginning, but this joy is cut short when the clock strikes six, prompting the curse to burst out of the shattered clock face. }} }} When Henry finishes high school, Archie attends the graduation ceremony. }} }} }} Family Archie Hopper}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Archie" is of Scottish origin and the diminutive form of the name "Archibald" derived from the Germanic words "ercan" and "bald", which mean "genuine" and "bold", respectively. *His last name is a reference to his Enchanted Forest counterpart, because crickets are sometimes called "hoppers". **Archie shares his name with Hopper, an actual hopper from the Disney/Pixar film A Bug's Life. Character Notes *Jiminy Cricket is featured in the title card for "Heart of Darkness"File:116Title.png and "The Stranger".File:120Title.png *Archie is the first cursed character we see in Storybrooke. *Jiminy speaks into an old gramophone which translates his voice from cricket to English.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *According to the fake memories created by the Dark Curse, Archie has a of Doctor of Psychiatry degree from the Stanforth University School of Medicine. (photograph 1) (photograph 2)File:102IWasJust.png File:102TakeALook.png *Like his counterpart, Archie regularly carries an umbrella, which he considers his "good luck charm". *Because Jiminy's wish was to help Geppetto with the challenges he will face throughout his life, Jiminy "will live as many years as he needs to help him." *Archie's office address is number 3508.File:122ArchieRemembers.png *Technically Dr. Hopper broke multiple HIPPA laws by revealing the name of a client to Emma when he stated that Bashful was his 4:00 appointment and that he likes to talk about current events before diving in. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The on-set replacement for Jiminy Cricket is an image that is affixed to a stick or a stand. This gives the actor an appropriate eye line for the scene, and for the VFX team to create the CG character in the correct spot. *Morgan Roff was cast as Teenage Jiminy for the episode "That Still Small Voice", but his scene was deleted during post-production. However, he can still be seen in behind the scenes photos for the episode. *Jiminy Cricket was originally going to appear in part one of the Season Four finale, but had to be written out due to the budget and time constraints. In the episode script, he lands on Snow White's shoulder during Isaac's interrogation and advises her not to kill Isaac immediately, but torture him for information first. Snow White remarks that this is why she always listens to her conscience. (script photo) *Archie was supposed to appear in the episodes "Skin Deep", "What Happened to Frederick" and "The Tower"; however, his scenes were cut. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Jiminy and his Storybrooke counterpart both carry an umbrella, just like the Disney version of the character does in the movie Pinocchio. *Archie working as a psychiatrist is a reference to Disney's Pinocchio, where Jiminy Cricket serves as a conscience who leads Pinocchio down the right path; similar to the way a psychiatrist sits down with their clients and tries to help them find the right path. (In The Adventures of Pinocchio novel, the cricket is a ghost and does not speak much.) *As he walks away from Emma and Henry after he first meets them, Archie is heard whistling the song "Give a Little Whistle" from Disney's Pinocchio. *Archie's tombstone reads "Archibald Hopper – Friend and conscience"; a reference to Disney's Pinocchio, where Jiminy Cricket serves as a friend and conscience to Pinocchio. Similarly, Mary Margaret describes Archie as someone who would remind them be their best selves, do the right thing and always fight for what they believe in; another reference to the Disney character. *Archie advises Mary Margaret that it's okay to let go of her child. This is a reference to the song "Let It Go" from Frozen. ''Lost' *In "A Bitter Draught", Archie states that Bashful is his 4:00 appointment; a reference to ''Lost number 4. Popular Culture *According to the fake memories created by the Dark Curse, Archie has a of Doctor of Psychiatry degree from the Stanforth University School of Medicine.File:102IWasJust.png File:102TakeALook.png This is a reference to the real-life Stanford University School of Medicine. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *There are grass carvings on Archie's headstone in the Storybrooke graveyard, fitting for a former cricket.File:211AsArchie.png Set Dressing *The green stripes on his office wall tapestryFile:102HenrysFile.png are a subtle a reference to his former life in the Enchanted Forest; crickets live among grass. The top of the wallpaper features trees in a forest, well above eye-level,File:210Choke.png fitting for a former cricket. **Fittingly enough, at eye level, there are mushroom ornaments on Archie's bookshelf.File:102Devastating.png *According to a set photograph from Season Six, Archie has a Master of Science in Psychiatry from the Mostonian School of Medicine. However, this is just a fake document created by the Dark Curse. Costume Notes *Archie's glasses are Raphael Sbarge's own, even though he does not wear glasses in real life: They were given to him by a close friend, a real-life therapist who bought them for herself 25 years before he was cast in the show. she bought them 25 years ago, when we first were friends. and: She's a therapist!}} *The green scarf worn by Archie in "Pilot"File:101WhosThis.png and "The Thing You Love Most"File:102HowAboutThat.png belongs to Raphael Sbarge's daughter, who was nine years old at the time. He wore it "to say hi to her". wears is actually my daughters . she is 9. I wear it to say hi to her.}} wears is actually my daughters . she is 9. I wear it to say hi to her.|publisher=Once Upon A Time Fan Blog/Podcast Site}} *The glasses worn by adult Jiminy in the Enchanted Forest in "That Still Small Voice" were real antique glasses which were over 100 years old. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Jiminy appears in Henry's storybook in "Going Home"File:311IDontKnow.png and "Unforgiven".File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Jiminy and Archie's names appear on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague.png File:220LikeThePlague2.png *Archie's name appears on the entrance to his office in "The Price of Gold",File:104ImSorry.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401YourCalls.png "Shattered Sight",File:410WithACrossbow.png "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421Hellooo!.png and "The Price".File:502WatchingFromOutside.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Archie's Car *Hopper Psychiatry Office References }}---- de:Jiminy Cricket es:Pepito Grillo fr:Jiminy Cricket it:Grillo Parlante pt:Grilo Falante ru:Сверчок Джимини nl:Japie Krekel Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters